FCC units commonly include a circulating inventory of bulk catalyst. The bulk catalyst is typically used to perform a primary function, such as producing naptha from petroleum feedstock, the naptha being further processed into gasoline. Additives, which are often in the same fluidizable and particulated form as the catalyst, are often introduced into the circulating inventory of bulk catalyst to perform a secondary function such as reducing certain types of emissions, e.g., SOx or NOx, produced by the FCC unit. These emissions are produced in the catalyst regenerator of the FCC unit where coke deposits from the cracked petroleum are burned off and the regenerated catalyst returned to the circulating catalyst inventory, These additives are usually introduced into the regenerator using an injection device commonly referred to as a “loader.” Loaders are also used to add catalyst to the bulk inventory as additional catalyst becomes necessary due to factors such as attrition and deactivation.
Loaders used for catalyst and/or additive injection typically comprise a transfer pot, and a storage hopper or silo located above or proximate the transfer pot. The catalyst and/or additive is usually transferred to the storage hopper from a storage bin using a suitable technique such as vacuum transfer. During operation of the loader, a predetermined amount of catalyst and/or additive can be metered to the transfer pot from the storage hopper. The transfer pot can subsequently be pressurized, and the catalyst and/or additive can be injected into the regenerator in response to the pressure within the transfer pot. This process is usually repeated on a cyclical basis.
The amount of catalyst metered to the transfer pot and injected during each cycle is usually small in comparison to the overall volume of the storage hopper. In other words, a relatively large volume of catalyst and/or additive is typically stored in the hopper so that relatively small doses of the catalyst and/or additive can be metered to the transfer pot during each cycle. A typical storage hopper is relatively large due to the need to accommodate a large amount of additive or catalyst therein. For example, a typical storage hopper can have a diameter of five feet or more, and height of fifteen feet or more.
The relatively large size of conventional storage hoppers can limit the number of suitable locations in which the loader can be installed. This characteristic can be particularly disadvantageous at a refinery, where space can be and often is limited. The need for a relatively large area to accommodate the loader (and in particular the storage hopper) can thus necessitate placing the loader in a less than optimal location.
Moreover, the loader can only be used to inject one type of catalyst and/or additive at a time, due to the need for a dedicated storage hopper for each type of catalyst and/or additive. In other words, the transfer pot can only inject the catalyst and/or additive stored in its associated hopper, until the catalyst and/or additive is replaced with another type of catalyst and/or additive. Hence, loading different types catalyst and/or additives on simultaneous or near-simultaneous (back to back) basis can only be accomplished using multiple loaders. Each additional loader requires additional outlays of time, labor, and money to purchase, install, operate, and maintain. Moreover, each loader consumes potentially valuable space within the refinery.
The storage hopper may be pressurized in some applications to facilitate transfer of the catalyst and/or additive to the transfer pot. The pressurized air within the hopper can adversely affect the measurements that provide and indication of how much catalyst and/or additive has been added to the transfer pot. Also, the catalyst and/or additive may be exposed to pressurized air from the refinery (commonly referred to as “plant air”) while it is being transferred to, or stored in the hopper. Plant air often contains moisture or other contaminates that can adversely affect the catalyst and/or additive.